The Ties That Bind
by RogueMoon
Summary: Link is once more called to save Hyrule, but its not Ganon that threatens our hero's homeland... re-edited and re-posted, not yet complete
1. Prolouge Disclaimer

The Ties That Bind

A Legend Of Zelda Fanfic

Written By RogueMoon

Disclaimer is at the end

Prologue

**:::::**

How many times, how many lives, have I been called upon to rescue this land, this land that binds my soul? Six, at least, as the 'Hero of Time.' Countless others where I could live normally. And here I am again, once more reborn to restore my homeland. Only this time I am not fighting a great evil by the name of Ganon. Nor am I out to repair the Triforce, save the fair Princess Zelda and win her love, though I have no qualms about the latter. No, I am here by request of the Great Sages of Magic and the Golden Land.

            I haven't even been properly reborn. I have a body, yes, but it was not conceived by the coupling of a man and woman. The Sages and the River of Time created it. It is the body of my seventeen-year-old self from my first life, brought forward through the River. Well, from the first lifetime I can remember, and I can remember almost all of them. This body that houses my soul is equipped with almost everything I carried before my first confrontation with Ganondorf, the man that became Ganon. The only things it lacks are the Ocarina Of Time, the magical protection granted by the Great Fairies, the hover boots (or Pegasus Boots as they have come to be called), the Hookshot, and the Master Sword. My Sword.

Yes, mine. I am the only one to ever use it, to ever wield it against evil, and thus, I have come to think of it as mine. This body of mine is even imprinted with the symbol of the Triforce. Its' right there, on the back of my left hand, beneath my fingerless gauntlets, the Golden Gauntlets. But the symbol has no meaning since the Triforce is whole.

            The weapons I carry are ones long since thought of as legend in the Hyrule of now: the Biggoron's Sword, the Forest Bow, the Kokiri sword (actually its more of a dagger for me now, thought when I was a boy of ten, it was perfect as a short sword), the requisite arrows, for my bow, the bag of bombs and bomb-chus (strange how the bombchus were never made after that time period), my boomerang, slingshot, deku seeds and sticks, and. of course, the magics. Though the magics are not as strong as they once were and won't be until I get them renewed by the Great Fairies whom originally gave them to me. A few bottles already filled with healing fairies, my wallet with only fifty Rupees, the Greudo pass, the Goron's Bracelet, the magic tunics, and the Iron Boots make up the rest of my equipment. Brought forward also, is my first and most faithful steed, Epona, who will do anything for her song and a few carrots. I'll have to get a new Ocarina soon; whistling is not my strongest suite.

            And so prepared I have been called upon once more to save this land of mine, to bring back that which it has lost: its non-human peoples, its Great Fairies, and, perhaps most importantly of all, its inherent magic.

**:::::**

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't own game (I own a copy though!), don't own setting, don't own squat except this story, but I'm not making money off it. So **DON'T SUE**! There, I'm done now.


	2. Chapter One

A Legend Of Zelda Fanfic

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter One

**:::::**

I sigh for about the fourteenth time as I gaze down upon Lake Hylia from my seat on Epona's back. The lake was so different now. Yes, its waters were as clean and pure as ever, and the fishing was as good as always, but… it was… different. A small fishing town had sprung to life at one end and the temple at its center had been built upon, used as the foundation for an extension of the town. The temple was still whole at least, even from this distance I could tell that, and would make my mission a tad easier. But the Zora who should have been guarding it and keeping it in good repair were gone. Gone into the self-imposed hiding at the spring that fed this beautiful place. Or so I hope. That was where they had been for most of my lifetimes and I'm willing to bet that's where they still are. Though my past few lifetimes only had them as a legend. I pray that they are still around, unlike the Gorons whom I have very little hope of finding alive.

            Epona knickers at me and lightly bites my knee, craning her neck to do so. She wants to get moving; she's tired of just standing here holding my dead weight. One corner of my mouth turns up in a semblance of a smile and I kick her with my heels, setting her at a trot towards the fishing town. I will need to go to the temple and rid it of monsters, should there be any, and restore its seal. That was the first step to restoring and reviving the old magics of Hyrule: restore the seals to their rightful temples. But going to the temple could wait a little while. It had taken me all day to ride here from the middle of Hyrule field, which was now dotted with farms, and Epona and I deserved a small rest. Just long enough to grab a bite to eat and maybe a quick nap.

But am I ready to face all those people? To be in the middle of that crowd? Most of my lives I had lived alone, away from large groups. Calm down Link. Everything will be fine. Your ears are hidden so no one should react like that farmhand, and your clothes aren't all that different than theirs. Funny, that. It had been a couple thousand years since my first life and the fashion really hadn't changed much. Granted, forester-style tunics had never climbed to the height of fashion, but they never seemed to go out of style either.

I slow Epona to a walk and enter the town, taking it all in with an outwardly bored glance, I had long ago learned to school my features. I couldn't pretend to be happy when I wasn't, but I could always feign disinterest.

            It was noon and the town was bustling with activity. And no one was giving me more than a curious first glance. Evidently my hat effectively hid my ears. That was really the only problem with this body: the ears. Hylians of this day and age had pointed ears yes, but their ears grew _up_. Mine, they grew _out_. It was only a little difference, but they still didn't reach skyward like the commoners of Hyrule. Only the royal family had ears that even remotely resembled mine. After all, the Royal Family of Hyrule had the purest Hylian blood in the realm.

            I had been very surprised when the farmhand had fallen to his knees before me, begging for me to forgive the insults he had thrown at me only moments before, along with the rock. It was then that I had remembered my body was pure Hylian, not the mixed blood that was considered Hylian now, and tucked my ears up under my hood. I told the farmhand to never again speak of the encounter. Ever. On pain of death. Hopefully he won't, it will make my mission just that much easier if he doesn't.

And no one in this town has given me a second glance.

            I stop Epona at the only inn. It just had to be at the other end of town, didn't it? The _Fishers' Heaven_. Been here for a while, from the looks of it. A few decades at least.

            "It looks clean enough," I mutter to myself as I dismount and take Epona's bridal in my hand. I never felt the need to use reigns on her, she was far too good tempered for that kind of treatment. "Well my friend, it seems this is the only place to get a bite to eat, lets hope they have a meal that only costs a few rupees, eh? And maybe a good rub down for you." I lead my trusting mount to the back of the inn, where what passes as the stables were kept. Never taking my hand off of her, I call a short stable hand over to help me with Epona. She is skitterish and backs away when he comes near. If I wasn't holding onto her bridal she would run. Perhaps that would be better. I hold up my hand to the stable boy and he stops in his tracks, obviously used to horses.

"Okay," I whisper in Epona's ear. "I'll let you go roam the field outside town if you promise not to get into trouble. And remember, no stealing people's carrots. If I don't give them to you, they aren't yours. Got it?" Epona knickers and whinnies happily. I let her go and she trots out to the field, avoiding gardens and people. Shaking my head in exasperation, I turn back to the stable boy and tell him not to worry about her; he looks distressed at her leaving.

I pull my cap further down, making sure my ears are well hidden; only the blue hoop earrings I wear are showing. And, taking a deep breath to steady myself, I enter the _Fisher's Heaven_.

The place wasn't big, about two farmhouses wide and maybe three long, with the kitchen. It also wasn't crowded either. Obviously noon wasn't when the owners made their money. Three other people beside myself, the bartender and the waitress (bar wench, actually), were sitting in the well-lighted place. Four long tables took up the middle of the common room and a few booths lined the sides, below the open windows that let fresh air and sunshine in. Bouquets of wildflowers were situated in vases at either end of the bar, which stretched across the end opposite the door I entered. Everyone inside looks up at my entrance, and they keep their eyes on me as I go to the booth to the left of the door. I ignore them and sit down, signaling to the waitress that I wish to order. She quickly fixes her hair, smooths her dress and checks her face for any smudge marks; I pretend not to notice. I had forgotten how attractive this body was. I shouldn't have. After all it had gotten me into quite a bit of trouble with the girls during that first life. I had what, four women, wanting to be my wife? Two of them princesses and three, sages! Oh, I hope that never happens again. Please, Great Goddesses, don't let that happen again. Ever.

The waitress spouts off the day's special trying to catch my eye and I tell her to give me whatever the first thing she said was. I can't remember; I wasn't really paying attention to the list. I was looking out the window next to me. Looking not at the town, but past it, to the lake. More specifically, at what showed of the temple in its center. The inn had a perfect view, obviously built that way. I wish I could appreciate it more, but none of my previous lives had ever been in construction or architecture. It's still a pretty view.

"Sir. Sir?" the waitress waved a hand in front of my face. Lazily I look at her at her and lock our eyes. My blue to her green. A quick intake of breath and a gulp later, she manages to stutter out, "Th-that w-w-will be f-five ru-ruppes." Strange. My meeting her gaze has startled her… maybe it's my eyes. But what is so startling about blue eyes? I pull out my wallet and take out a green rupee. Her eyes go even wider and she bows respectfully, taking the rupee and backing off, still bowed, muttering something about getting me change. Why would she need to get me change? Oh, wait. True rupees had become scarce in this time and were now worth roughly ten times more. I was going to get a lot of change this day. And with it, a lot more attention. At least this was the only time I'd be forced to use a real rupee. After this I'd be able to delve into the gobs of change I'd now have. Thank the Golden Land that the magics I've always been able to employ as the Hero of Time still work on this body. If they didn't, I'd be hard pressed to carry all those bombs, bombchus, deku seeds and other knick-knacks that I do along with all the money I was about to receive.

The other patrons are now staring at me while trying not to do so. It's annoying, but I ignore it and go back to looking out the window. The waitress comes back about fifteen minutes later with my order and a bagful of change. I dodn't bother counting it and just slip it into my wallet. I mutter a 'thank you' and start to pick at the meal. It tastes like sheep flavored chicken, but it's edible and fills my stomach. I hope Epona is getting as good. She probably is. Better even. I sigh. I'll have to head to the temple soon. I really dodn't want to yet. I want to find out more about the changes in Hyrule since my last life. But I know I can't waste time like that

There are more people in the inn now, some glance over at me, more do so after chatting with the waitress. It seems the girl is a talker.

Well, the water Temple would have to wait at least a day. As good as real food and hot meals were, they wouldn't save me from the brink of death. I had to go look for fairies. Maybe someone here would prove to know something useful.

I finish my meal and even have seconds. The sun had sunk only a few inches toward the horizon. I know that means I've spent several hours in this Inn; mostly daydreaming and remembering my past lives. Strange, I had never done that before. Daydream, I mean. I never had a chance to remember past lives before this.

I sigh and stretch, yawning a little as I stand up and check myself to make sure I have everything on me. Assured that I do, I pull out a few of the new 'rupees' I had just acquired and place them on the table for the waitress. I really don't know how much is there, but hopefully, she'll appreciate it.

I glance around and realize that the Inn has filled up quite a bit. Many more locals, fishermen and farmers, had come in to get their afternoon meal. They all look like hard workers; calloused fingers, tanned arms and faces, and lightly defined muscles were common among those now peaking at me and trying not to look like they were. A couple kids stared openly. I involuntarily smile at this and decide to give them a wave. The two gasp and ran giggling behind the legs of two different women who in turn grin down at the children and then smile shyly at me.

I raise my hand in what could be considered a very small wave and then head to the bar at the back. The bartender was talking to a couple people he obviously knew and so didn't come over as soon as I leaned against the polished wood. That was good with me; it allowed me to find out some of the local gossip. Big ears were good for that, and I always did enjoy gossip. The Sheiken Gossip Stones that used to frequent this land had always been a great source of information and entertainment.

Apparently Farmer Lon's wife was to have a baby soon and was having a hard time deciding on what to name the kid. They couldn't decide on the choices to name it if it turned out to be a girl. If it were a boy child, they would name it one of three names: Tingle, Harkkonon, or Link. I chuckle at that last choice, how ironic was that? The whole reason they were considering that last one was because it was the name of a legend. The very legend standing not seven feet from them. One of them heard my laugh and turned to me in annoyance.

"And what would you be laughing about?" The stocky man has a bit of what was once a Terminan accent, but had long since became common in central Hyrule. "What's so funny to a man standing all by his lonesome? What could you possibly find funny?"

I look down at the wood in front of me and trace the pattern of it with a finger for a moment before I answer him. "I just find the irony of the situation funny, is all. You can't figure out what to call the child if it's a girl, and yet you don't seem worried. You debate most heavily on the three choices if the child is male, almost as if it will be. Do you truly believe that the child will be male? And do you truly believe that the names you have chosen to consider are the best for him?"

A pause, then the man asks, "Huh?"

"Such a wonderful vocabulary…" I mutter too low for him to hear. Then I speak up and continue. "The first choice: Tingle. If you name the boy that he will be named after a crazy man who died a very long time ago. And even though he was completely harmless, he was quite crazy. Thought he was one of the Kokiri: the fairy-friended children of the lost woods and the Great Deku Tree who never aged and never left the woods."

I turn around and lean back against the bar; look down and inspect my boots. "The second choice: Harkkonon. The name of the first true king of Hyrule. Quite a lofty aspiration you have for this child, naming him after a king. He will be pressured to do great things because of his name, should you choose it. And what child needs that kind of pressure, hmm?"

The whole Inn was listening to me now. All other chatter had ceased and the locals were trying to figure me out. They couldn't trace my accent: my voice carried all that had ever been heard in Hyrule and a few that came from far more exotic lands. My bearing was one of confidence and my clothing didn't seem to have much wear and tear. Just let them try to figure me out; I couldn't even do it. So I address the entire room. Looking up at the ceiling, I let my voice carry in the way only a musician could. And hadn't I been one? The first time in a barrowed body of a Zora, yes, but I could still remember the knowledge it had given me. "The third choice… ah, the third. Link." I smile faintly as I roll my own name over my tongue. "That name is quite possibly the worst name you could ever give a child."

The man scoffs and rolls his eyes, but decides to indulge me anyway. "And why would that be, friend?"

I look at him from the corner of my eye and then go back to inspecting the ceiling. "That is the worst name you can give a child because it has the most history behind it. To have the name of 'Link' is to tie oneself to legend. To invite fate into your life with open arms and let it take control. The name of 'Link' has always and will always be the name of the Hero of Hyrule, the Hero of Time, Bearer of the Master Sword, Savior of the World, Defender Against the Evil of Ganon, Bearer of the Mark of the Triforce, Wielder of the Triforce of Courage and all the other titles you can think of for him. It's a grand legacy, but a tainted one. Always will 'Link' be cursed to lose all he holds dear in order to save people he's never met. Always will 'Link' be called upon to save a world that will forget his true self in order to glorify what they consider the 'ideal' hero image. And only 'Link' and Princess Zelda will ever remember the truth of the happenings. So it has been and so it shall be. Forever and into eternity. And I am not your friend." I roll my head over and look directly into the mans' eyes. "Do you really want to saddle a child with that kind of legacy to live up to? With a chance that he might actually be called upon?"

The man looks away, afraid to keep eye contact, and shakes his head 'no'.

"I thought not." I sigh and turn around. "Bartender! Is there anyone in this town with knowledge of the Great Fairies of Magic or any legends concerning them? And do you know where I can find a store selling ocarina's or flutes?"

The bartender snaps out of the deep thoughts I have set in him and starts to polish his bar once more. The crowd in the Inn goes back to gossiping. Very loudly. About me. It's slightly annoying. I keep my mouth shut.

A moment later the bartender speaks up, "Try the school library. The school's on the island in the middle of the lake. It's open to the public, so you can go in. Someone that works there may be able to help you. As for the music instrument… three doors to your left as you exit, take a turn to the right. Two doors down is a music shop, they should have something."

I thank the man, turn around and head for the door. About a foot from it I stop and look back at Farmer Lon. He hasn't taken his eyes off me. I give him a considering look and shout over the din, "If it's a boy, name him Talon. If a girl, Malon. Both are good names with a long, good legacy in the Lon Lon family." I turn to go once more. The room had quieted again. Farmer Lon calls out to me when my foot hits the threshold.

"Who are you, anyway? And how do you know so much 'bout names and such, about my family name coming from Lon Lon?"

I don't turn around when I answer. "I am Link. And that's your answer to both questions."

I walk out the door and head to the music shop.

**:::::**

            The music shop is barely more than a closet sized shack. Its single pitted and bubbled glass window fit poorly into its cracked and warped wooden frame. There was curtain behind it. Or, at least, that is what I'm guessing it is supposed to be. Probably there to keep drafts out. The door looked to be stable, unlike its frame and the rest of the place. I could wait and find another shop, but that would take too long, and probably expose me to more people than I would be comfortable with. I had already made too much of a spectacle of myself. I don't need any more attention from this town. And I did need an instrument if I were to continue on my quest.

            I hang my head and rub my eyes. I really don't need this stress, especially since I'll be getting plenty of it later, when I enter the temple. So, taking a deep breath and saying a prayer to the Goddesses that the owner had something like what I was looking for (and that it was in tune), I push the door open and step inside.

            Unsurprisingly, the inside of the shop looked, and smelled, no better than the outside. In fact, it was worse. Two shelving racks cramped full of leather bound books, loose papers with hard to see notations, and poorly kept music cases- presumably with instruments inside- took up the middle of the store and divided it into three very, and I cannot stress that enough, very small isles. The entire place, including the floor, walls, and ceiling, strange as it might sound, was covered in dust a quarter inch thick. Except for the spot in front of the door where I had just pushed the door inward. The now disturbed dust drifts into my face and I sneeze, sending yet more dust into the air.

            A feeble voice calls form the back of the shop. "Close the door! You're letting the cold in!"

            It's the middle of the summer. I shut the door anyway.

            The voice continues, "So, what can I help you find?" A rustling followed the question and an elderly man, hunched over and wrinkled with age, comes out from behind the counter at the back, which I could barely make out in the light coming from the only candle. It was next to the door where I still stood.

            I take the time to indulge in a dust induced coughing fit before I answer him. I tell the man what I'm looking for: a flute or an ocarina or a variation of either one.

            The old man shuffles about, looking around, trying to remember if he has one and where it would be if he did. He had not had a customer in a long time and it was far to painfully apparent. But he was semi- polite and seemed to be trying to remember how he was supposed to act. Music and instruments just didn't sell very well anymore.

            "Ah, yes, I remember now! I do have some flutes and one ocarina. The flutes are over here."

            He grabs my hand and pulls me to the isle furthest away from the door, eager for a sale. I could get there a lot faster, but I decide to indulge him and follow along at his slow pace. With shaking hands, the old man pulls three boxes from the bottom of the shelf that runs along the wall. The boxes are made of leather that at one time had been just hard enough to protect the instruments they held. But the cases were now cracked and patches were falling off their wooden frames.

            A beaming smile on his face, he proudly opens the cases' lids to show off the flutes, their wood polished to a gleaming shine that hadn't dulled, even with the dust trying to invade their cases at every chance. The old man had a right to be proud. At least with the flutes' condition. Their voice quality had yet to be seen.

            I carefully reach down and pick up the first, making sure to disturb its case as little as possible.  The wood is a dark one with a slightly purple sheen, probably from the Lost Woods region.

Bringing it to my lips, I cover all the holes and blow. A low sound reverberates from it; but- as pretty as it is- the sound is hollow. It doesn't have the almost magical sound to it that I need. The sound has to be strong, be able to cut though other sounds.  This flute would not do. I replace it in its case and close the lid. I move on to the next.

This one is of a very blond wood, and shorter than the other as well. A soprano, then. It might work. It test it the same as I tested the first. And again I am disappointed.

            The third flute, made of a lovely reddish wood, fares the same as its fellows. If the ocarina the old man has is like the flutes, then I will have to get one of them until I can find a better one. Why does everything have to be so hard? I ask the man if I may see the ocarina. He's disappointed that I didn't like any of his flutes. Not that I particularly care, but I've always tried to do things that make people happy. If I don't, I feel guilty: justly so or not. I have a guilt complex. Maybe I should see someone about that.

            The old man had made his way to the back of the counter and was now pulling out a small leather case that was in extremely good condition. He looks up and meets my eyes, or I suspect that's what he's trying to do while he squints up at me.

            "This is the only ocarina I have," he starts in an exhausted voice. "I cannot sell it to you. I can only give it to the one who is meant to have it. It is a very special ocarina. Only the one it is meant for can play it, or hear its voice when played by someone else."

            It was my turn to have as extensive a vocabulary as Farmer Lon. "Huh?"

            The old man sighs and continues, "Let me try and explain. This instrument has been in my possession since I was twenty years old. That is a long time for me to be keeping it safe. But it was given to me by a vision. A most beautiful light that appeared in a dream, telling me that I had to keep this safe until the one who was meant to have it came and gave it a voice. That was over one hundred years ago. I should have been dead already. But I'm not. Because I have to watch over this. This very special ocarina. Many have tried to give it a voice, including myself, but none so far have done it."

            My hopes were soaring now. Could it be I had stumbled upon the Ocarina of Time? Just like that? So easily? Great Goddesses, if I have, I will never doubt you again. I will trust you completely, without any hesitation. Okay, maybe not without any hesitation. Come on, I'm only Hylian.

            A chuckle that only I can hear, and barely at that, echos away in my head. Yep, they heard me. I can't help but smile completely. Talking with Goddesses that actually responded was a heady experience. Even the sages couldn't talk to me like that. Not unless I was in direct contact with their medallions. And although I carried those, I wasn't in direct contact with them.

I meet the old man's eyes and tell him that I wish to try the ocarina. He sighs and nods his head, then opens the case and picks it up. Reverently, he hands the blue tinted instrument to me, and reverently I take it. Glad once again to feel its warm wood in my hands. Placing it at my lips I blow a tentative note. It echoes within me and sends shiver through my body, waking up every part of my being. The ocarina is so much a part of me. I hadn't realized how much I missed it. I continue playing and before I realize it, I'm playing the Song of the Royal Family, once referred to as "Zelda's Lullaby."

When the last notes of the song fade into nothing, I realize the old man is staring at me. A smile plastered to his face.

"The ocarina is meant for you. Its voice is beautiful. Just like the Goddesses'. They spoke to me just now. As you were playing." His smile grows and a light starts to shine around him. "They told me that I had done a wonderful job of keeping the ocarina safe. And that for my wonderful service, I would get to relive all of my life that I lost to their service." The light grew in intensity until it was blinding, too bright to look at.

When the brightness fades, a man not much older than myself stands before me, clad in the clothes of the old man. He isn't bad looking. His hair, in the dim light of the candle, is a strawberry blond and his eyes are an intense green. They match those of the waitress at the inn. I thank him and give him a green rupee. It's enough to set him up pretty well. And for his service, he deserves every bit of it. I leave him as he looks at his hands in fascination. It's pretty strange to have a body so strong and young all of a sudden. I know, it happened to me once. Only with me, I got older and stronger.

Outside the shop, I put the ocarina away and head to back to the main road. I need to buy some supplies, and then I have to tell Epona that I will be going to the island portion of the town.

Entering the main road and market, I head to the closest booth that is advertising food. I purchase a bundle of carrots and a bag of other small vegetables. The next booth I hit has breads and pastries. The smell of the cinnamon streusels is incredibly tempting. What the heck? I give in and buy a few, then start eating one as I head to the next booth. Cheeses and other dairy here.

A shout sounds down the street, followed by a man yelling something about catching the 'demon horse'. Just then, Epona comes thundering past me, the crowd parting in front of her and a group of farmers with ropes, pitchforks and hoes trying to keep up behind her.

Oh great. Epona, what in the name of the Golden Land have you gotten yourself into now? Turning around, I jump up and grab the awning behind me, using it to pull myself onto the roof its booth, eliciting a gasp from the woman keeping shop. From there, I jump to the roof of the nearest house. Running and jumping along the roofs, I follow Epona and the group hunting her.

When I catch up to them, the farmers have Epona 'cornered' in front of the lake. She always did hate water. Part of a carrot is sticking out the side of her mouth. I shake my head and drop from the roof I'm standing on. Didn't I tell her to stay out of the carrots?

One of the farmers is now approaching her, rope in hand, and trying to calm her down with his voice. She shies away as far as she can without getting more than ankle deep in water. The farmer tosses the rope. Epona jumps out of its range and a second rope settles around her neck, tossed by one of the other farmers. Epona fights the pull of the rope and tries to break free, but now that one rope had gotten around her neck, the farmers were able to hold on and keep her in one place.

I should just leave her. She brought this on herself. But if I left her, where would I find a mount that trusted me the way she did? And one that would come whenever I called for her? Well, played her song, actually.

"So what do we do wit' her now?" one of the men hanging onto the rope asks.

"She's got tack, so she belongs to somebody. I say we find the owner and fine him for letting a beast like this roam free." A second man answers.

"Suppose this girl ran away?"

"Then we sell her back!"

"You won't have to do that." I break in and grab the rope from them, pulling it out of the grasp of all who are hanging on. The golden gauntlets are so much fun. They amplify my strength by a factor of ten. Epona still fought the rope, but I don't have any trouble holding on. In fact, I stand perfectly still. The farmers stare at me suspiciously.

"And who might you be?" The apparent leader asks.

I tilt my head at Epona. "I'm her owner."

"Really? She doesn't seem to happy to see you."

"She's scared. You would be too, if you were being chased by people with ropes and weapons."

The man thinks for a moment and concedes the point with a slight nod of his head. "I can accept that. So, you accept responsibility for this beasts' actions?"

"She's not a beast. And yes, I accept responsibility for what she has done. From the evidence," I nudge a piece of carrot that had fallen to the ground with my toe. "I'd say she raided some one's carrot patch."

"That she did. She also tore up some prime planting ground with her hooves while she was running in the fields."

"How much damage will this do to my wallet? Calm down, Epona. I'm not going to hurt you! You know that! You're safe already!" I shout at her. She had gotten louder and was fighting the rope a lot more than just a moment ago. "What the heck is wrong?"

The water of the lake behind her explodes suddenly, splashing the group of farmers as well as Epona and myself. In my surprise I release the rope holding Epona and she makes a break for the fields. All I can do is watch her go.

The farmers are staring at something behind me, Epona forgotten. Turning my attention back to the lake, I come face to face with a Zora.


End file.
